The present invention relates to pliers and relates more particularly to such a multipurpose pliers which is practical for use in fastening a three-phase cable connector and can be used to perform gripping, cutting and insulation-stripping operations.
Conventionally, a pliers is designed for gripping small objects, bending wires or for any specific purpose. In fastening a three-phase cable to a cable connector, a cutting pliers, an insulation-stripping pliers and a vice pliers may be simultaneously used. The present invention has been accomplished to combine a cutting pliers, an insulation-stripping pliers and a vice pliers into a piece. By means of torsion springs and folding connections, squeezing two pivoted handles inward causes a pressure plate to press against a frame so that gripping operation is done. Shearing blade and insulation-stripping cutters are fastened in the two pivoted handles for cutting off cables and stripping off insulations. Different teeth are made on the pressure plate for gripping cables and cable connectors of different specifications.